


sweet as ever

by chabins



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chabins/pseuds/chabins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kenvi & hyuken, 2.5k, nc-17; includes rimming and d/s (spanking, hair pulling)</p><p>a/n: it’s just a tad bit hyuken biased but who’s keeping track ;) and the relationship between all three of them can be whatever you’d like it to be!</p>
    </blockquote>





	sweet as ever

**Author's Note:**

> kenvi & hyuken, 2.5k, nc-17; includes rimming and d/s (spanking, hair pulling)
> 
> a/n: it’s just a tad bit hyuken biased but who’s keeping track ;) and the relationship between all three of them can be whatever you’d like it to be!

The air is warm around them, bruises already on both Wonsik’s and Jaehwan’s neck before they made it to Wonsik’s bed. Clothes were strewn in the hallway, Wonsik’s shirt the last thing to come off at the door before its slammed shut. They both try to touch and feel for lube on Wonsik’s nightstand after taking mismatched steps to get across to it. Jaehwan can’t take his lips off Wonsik’s for a second—when he mumbles ‘hold on’ to open the lube, Jaehwan only holds him closer, their naked bodies pressing together. 

A flavored kind was the goal in Wonsik’s mind, but any is going to have to work. 

Wonsik presses a lubed finger into him once they’re on the bed. Slowly. The heat and haste from minutes ago gone; Wonsik always always takes his time. Regardless of how needy or how rough the start, he’d never intentionally hurt someone he loved so much and would never want to see him in pain. 

Jaehwan holds his thighs to keep his legs spread without Wonsik having to say it. One finger turns to two—, three, alternating between scissoring and thrusting and curling inside him. They just slightly brush the bundle of nerves Jaehwan wants to be stimulated more and more, but knew it wouldn’t come soon. Mouthing a ‘beautiful’ when Jaehwan looks down, Wonsik bids him prepared enough from how the tension in his face disappears with each slow thrust, how Jaehwan starts chasing Wonsik’s fingers when they draw out, how the moans get needier and needier.

Wonsik waits for Jaehwan to meet eyes with him again after pulling his fingers out of him completely. He speaks gently, softly when he finally does, when he’s sure he’s gotten Jaehwan’s attention. He searches his glazed over eyes for brief second, waiting for Jaehwan to gather himself as much as he could.

“Could you stand up for me?” Jaehwan gets up with Wonsik’s help. His knees feel weak and he’s already hard. Both of them are. 

Wonsik walks on his hands and knees and lays down in the spot Jaehwan just left. It’s warm and Jaehwan’s scent lingers on the sheet and pillows on that side of the bed. Not a second is wasted once Jaehwan sees that he’s settled. Wonsik gestures to him to come back and he climbs back on the bed, straddles him. The warm skin to skin contact has them both making a small, satisfied noise because they can finally feel each other again.

His hands explore Wonsik’s chest, playing with his nipples. Wonsik runs his hands up and down Jaehwan’s sides and along his hips and waist as they kiss—both of them breathing soft whines and moans onto each other’s lips. The feeling is blissful. Their soft lips move in rhythm, the tips of their tongues touching every now and again. Jaehwan grinds down on Wonsik’s cock suddenly, with eyebrows furrowed and his nails pressing into the skin on Wonsik’s chest just enough to make the most subtle crescent marks. The blatancy of his hums as he does it, again and again, makes Wonsik’s voice crack when he breaks the kiss to cry out.

“Ah… not yet.” Wonsik holds onto his hips tight trying to make him stop so he wouldn’t come—but Jaehwan moans out, loving the grip Wonsik has on him.

“Come here baby.” Jaehwan moves forward on his knees at the sweet guidance of Wonsik’s hands. There isn’t a part of Jaehwan’s body that isn’t filled with urgency, his senses heightened. Wonsik’s hands never leave his hips until his ass meets Wonsik’s face, and Jaehwan all but sits on it, holding up most of his weight on the headboard.

Wonsik prods curiously at Jaehwan’s hole. They’ve don’t this countless amount of times, but Wonsik revels in Jaehwan’s reactions each time; his sounds never never a tire to hear. It’s such a tease at first, Wonsik’s tongue on him, with just the tip moving in its own time, and Jaehwan swears feels the smirk Wonsik’s wearing through the way he breathes. Then Wonsik flattens his tongue over his ring of muscles, circling it but never entering. Wonsik feels Jaehwan shake and breathe unevenly over him. As much as he wants to fuck Jaehwan, he also wants to make him feel loved, special, like he’s the only boy he’s ever going to love like this. 

He massages Jaehwan’s balls, puts his mouth on each and sucks. Wonsik presses both his thumbs over Jaehwan’s hole, not pushing all the way in, only just applying pressure—that’s only as far as Wonsik has gone when it came to testing how much teasing Jaehwan can take. Jaehwan’s grip on the headboard tightened so hard, Wonsik heard his fingertips slide with the pressure against the wood. Jaehwan pushes down experimentally and both of Wonsik’s fingers slip in with ease. Wonsik doesn’t move at all, he instead lets Jaehwan ride his fingers shallowly as he licks and bites softly at Jaehwan’s cheeks when he can. 

Wonsik fucked him after that, after he stretches him thoroughly. He pushes in with words of praise, calling Jaehwan pretty and beautiful. Kissing him with passion and ease at the same time; only Wonsik can do that. Getting his special boy off, making his boyfriends face twist in pleasure was his main priority. When he saw Jaehwan’s reaction to a particular thrust, he pushed up one of Jaehwan’s legs, thrusting at the same angle until Jaehwan came, him following soon after.

-

Jaehwan was doing well with preparing himself as Sanghyuk rushed to rid himself of his work clothes. Sanghyuk’s skinny black slacks pool at his ankles and get pushed off with his feet, his shirt following it to the floor. His actions are rushed and he takes too many glances at Jaehwan laying on his side, getting himself prepared with three of his own fingers. 

The directions Sanghyuk gave before they even got upstairs to the room were curt. They were brief, brief in that smooth yet assertive voice of his. Jaehwan’s entire body tensed for something short of a second, eyes closed, the idea of being Sanghyuk’s washing over him as the memories of what they have done in the past flood into his mind all at once, making him shiver and begin to harden right away.

 

He kneels straight on the bed when they’re both ready, at the foot of the bed facing towards the pillows and head board and back burning from Sanghyuk’s stare. He could feel those eyes on him from anywhere and even with a blindfold on. Jaehwan’s head is raised as it should be, turning eventually as far back as he can get it with eyes full of anticipation, following Sanghyuk moving closer to him. 

Without a word, Sanghyuk places a hand on Jaehwan’s perfectly straight back and bends him over, down. Sanghyuk follows through until Jaehwan’s chest hits the bed, leaving him bent over with his legs spread just a little, but not enough. The fingers on Jaehwan’s back trail down, the rougher, backs of Sanghyuk’s fingers ghosting over the small of his back, ass raised high in the air. 

“Can you stay like this?” Sanghyuk only waits for the first half of Jaehwan’s ‘yes’, then two of his fingers slip inside Jaehwan, sending the rest of his response out in a moan neither of them was expecting.

“Don’t move, not even a bit.” 

Sanghyuk licks at his hole with slow strokes of his flattened tongue, from his balls up to Jaehwan’s anticipating ring of muscles clenching around nothing ever so often. Moans spill from Jaehwan’s lips one after the other, with each deliberate stroke of Sanghyuk’s tongue. Sanghyuk keeps Jaehwan’s cheeks spread roughly, a tight grip on both, adjusting every now and again, leaving marks on each space of skin they land on. 

Jaehwan’s perfectly still the entire time, the only thing moving his lips and head, trying to get a look at Sanghyuk to not much success. He’s perfectly still, that is, until the tip of Sanghyuk’s tongue prods at the opening. A part of his tongue slips inside, warm and wet, and Jaehwan pushes back on Sanghyuk’s face with a loud moan, legs spreading further. Sanghyuk’s grip gets tighter on his hips than they were before and he stops all his actions immediately. Jaehwan fully knows what he’s done wrong without Sanghyuk having to say it, because he whines out. He knows what his punishment is—and it sends thrill and anticipation right down to his very core. 

(And he’s more than just ready for it.) 

Sanghyuk pulls Jaehwan’s legs out from under him without any warning whatsoever. Jaehwan falls flat, the rest of his torso and his dick making contact with the bed. The feeling is sweet but too much of a tease at the same time; Jaehwan wishes Sanghyuk would just fuck him already and let him come, even if it means into the sheets without the help of Sanghyuk’s mouth or hand.  
His arms outstretch above his head like second nature, gripping to the sheets and onto the edge of a pillow case. Maybe two. 

“Legs closed, Jaehwan.”

With that, Jaehwan receives his first slap. He only bucks up a little. The sound stings his ears no matter how much he prepared for it mentally, it still comes as a surprise.

“Pull something like that again and I’ll fuck your mouth and leave you hard, got it?”

“Ye-yes.” the end of his response coincides with another smack going straight to his ears, his ass, his cock. It fills him from head to toe, that sweet stinging sensation. The spanking is hard although Jaehwan could take it harder, ask for just that if he could—Jaehwan knew Sanghyuk wasn’t hitting him as hard as he knows he's is able to take it, but the request can’t flow correctly off his tongue at the very moment. All he does is moan and grip onto the sheets with all his might, anticipating the next one. 

Much to his pleasure, the few couple are harder. The make him shift a bit up the bed with the impact of it all and it runs up his body sharply. All placed mostly in one area on purpose, Sanghyuk slaps until Jaehwan’s is just about starting to burn, turn red with his hand marks from four of them already, the eighth one about to be his last. He’s gripping onto the sheets and breathing anything but evenly into the pillows, trying to stifle his moans but they escape him anyways when he lifts his face out of them for a breath.

Sanghyuk shifts without a word. He’s grown impatient seeing Jaehwan so needy like that for so long without being able to fuck him. A boy so willing to please and take whatever Sanghyuk asks him to laying right before him, pretty as ever.

Two of Sanghyuk’s fingers slip inside Jaehwan and he breathes out, flinching, shaking at the hand Sanghyuk places conveniently on Jaehwan’s ass, right where he’d just finished receiving a spanking. He fingers Jaehwan for a while like this. Sanghyuk adds lots more of lube, having the excess drip, cold on Jaehwan’s warm skin.

When Sanghyuk pushes in, he starts slow. One of his favorite parts of fucking Jaehwan, is watching his muscles tense and relax at the sensation of being full, finally. After a few thrusts, shallow but slow, Sanghyuk fucks him roughly. With the hard thrusts, Jaehwan moves up the bed when his ass comes in contact with Sanghyuk’s hips, but this isn’t the first time tonight he’s being pushed up on the bed. And neither of them would have it any other way. Jaehwan’s need for pain, his need to be used and, well, fucked overcomes his mind and his body. Sanghyuk’s need to have Jaehwan to himself, to play with him however he pleases with however much Jaehwan can take is all he’s focused on. 

“Wonsik doesn’t fuck you like this…”

“Yeah…”Jaehwan moans softly, and it’s mostly air because his throat is starting to dry out. “he… he doesn-“ 

“…and this is what you like?” Sanghyuk stops thrusting, awaiting a response, and when he doesn’t get one, a smack to Jaehwan’s ass again gets the answer out of him. 

-

Sanghyuk pulls out without a warning and takes a spot next to Jaehwan on the bed. Jaehwan whines, closing his mouth and trying to make his throat less dry. It takes a second for his mind to get out of it’s haze, but when it does, when he finally props himself up on his elbows facing Sanghyuk, Sanghyuk says, “Ride me.” 

He gets on his knees to adjust himself and with help, he’s able to straddle Sanghyuk’s hips. Jaehwan takes Sanghyuk’s cock into one of his hands and lines it up with himself before he sinks onto it. Jaehwan hums at the feeling all over again, eyes closed and throat bobbing. His hands immediately find Sanghyuk’s after, their fingers interlocking warmly as Jaehwan works on fucking himself down. 

“Yes, good… so good. That’s good Jaehwan.” 

When Jaehwan clenches around Sanghyuk, now he’s the one making noises making noises, legging go of Jaehwan’s hands to pull at the sheets then grab at Jaehwan’s hips and ass as he moves on top of him. Jaehwan winces just a little at the feeling; Sanghyuk’s hands wake up the no so old sting of the eight spanks. 

Knowing he’s close, Jaehwan leans over to kiss Sanghyuk. It’s slow, weak almost, but Jaehwan really needs to feel Sanghyuk’s lips on his right now. He knows that Sanghyuk has to come first, so he’s trying his best to control himself, trying to focus on kissing the other. Sanghyuk’s hands travel up Jaehwan’s back to his head, fingers twisting in his hair. He pulls, hard, and Jaehwan sobs, into the kiss, eventually breaking it. Jaehwan’s face buries into the crook of Sanghyuk’s neck as he begins to thrust up into him, chasing his release.

Soon after Sanghyuk comes, hot inside of Jaehwan, so does Jaehwan, with silent moans into Sanghyuk’s neck. 

When he’s calmed down, when they’ve both come down from their highs, Jaehwan presses kisses up Sanghyuk’s neck, his jaw, to his lips. He kisses Sanghyuk slow, real fucking slow, like he has all the time in the world with shy touches of tongue. He’s biting on Sanghyuk’s lower lip and humming and kissing him and running his fingers through his hair. 

Usually, it’s Sanghyuk who takes the first step of cleaning up and taking care of Jaehwan, but Jaehwan is taking care of Sanghyuk. His chest is covered in lazy kisses and touches from Jaehwan’s fingers, moving with such lightness it’s starting to tickle. When Jaehwan moves to kiss Sanghyuk again, Sanghyuk pulls out of him, both of them making an almost silent noise at the loss and at how sensitive the both of them are. Sanghyuk was rubs the side of Jaehwan’s thigh then grabs his ass and Jaehwan half hums half moans with his eyes closed, and it’s loud. It’s like he’s being reminded so casually of what they’ve just done, just how much Jaehwan enjoyed being used and spanked like that. The fingers purposely pressing onto his cheeks hurt, but in the best way Jaehwan’s ever felt.


End file.
